Maps
by Lady Moneypenny
Summary: [Katsudeku] La personas están hechas de las historias que podemos leer en su piel, Bakugo lo sabe, y quiere ser parte escribiendolas en la piel de Midoriya


A lo lejos sonaban las agujas de un reloj.

Un ruido suave, casi un eco, la clase de sonido que podías encontrar casi de forma palpable al abrir los ojos a media noche, al estirar los dedos e intentar apagarlo.

Midoriya se removía entre las sabanas en un sueño tranquilo, aquellos imposibles de alterar, de respiración suave; Bakugo entrecerró los ojos mientras coge aire y suspira, suspira por que se da cuenta que si el reloj no le ha despertado, la sensación de tenerlo allí, le quitaba cualquier rastro de sueño posible.

Dejo caer el peso de su cabeza en su antebrazo, mientras recorrió con la mirada su perfil, el tono de su pelo que en la oscuridad apenas se ve en verde, la manera en que tiene de mover la nariz, y la forma en que sus labios se entreabren, se humedecen entre algún sueño, y el siente las mismas cosquillas que les llevaron hasta ese momento, a ese lugar mientras todos duermen, mientras son ellos mismos , ellos y ese estúpido reloj que les indica que el tiempo les llevara a un mañana donde tengan que separarse.

Se siente estúpido por pensar eso en silencio, toda su vida manteniendo una distancia, para que a la sombra del ruido de un reloj se le pase eso por la cabeza, a la sombra de la noche y esa primera vez que se les fue de las manos y acabaron en la cama, con las sabanas revueltas y ese cansancio que sabia a gloria en la piel.

Su piel

La piel de Izuku

La leía en silencio notándose completamente despierto, extendió los dedos con suavidad mirando las cicatrices de sus brazos, la manera en que sus dedos entrecerrados se arremolinaban contra las sabanas, como tenia aun la piel tibia y en algunas zonas las rojeces de su paso por ella le hicieron sonreir, como dormia tan tranquilo después de todo, como aquella habitación se notaba tan silenciosa después de que le hubiera echo descomponer en todas las letras la forma en que llamaba Midoriya a Bakugo, incluso en ese tipo de intimidades.

Cerro los ojos y al volver a abrirlos se encontró con una mirada que parpadeaba con suavidad, las mejillas rojas, y una sonrisa calmada, arremolinándose entre las almohadas y la poca distancia entre los dos, la forma en que la piel de Midoriya realmente parecía un mapa que el había ayudado a forma con mas claridad aquella noche.

-Estas…muy despierto Kacchan –susurro apretándose contra su pecho mientras Bakugo notaba como se estremecía ante el contacto de sus piernas desnudas contra las suyas.

-Duermete de una puta vez, Deku –Bufo apretándole más contra el para que no pudiera verle la cara en aquellos momentos, lo noto bufar haciendo un puchero antes de soltar un suspiro y entrecerrar los ojos al ver su espalda- Solo pensaba.-Midoriya levanto la mirada a modo de pregunta antes de que Katsuki chasqueara la lengua y apartara la mirada – Tu piel.

-¿Mi piel? –se atrevió a preguntar algo que para el rubio parecía la mar de obvio.

-Es como un mapa…

Midoriya levanto la cabeza y siguió el recorrido de su mirada , extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba mirando las heridas que habían crecido en su camino para entender el one for all , pensado que quizás Kacchan tenía razón , pero era un mapa que le llevaba a ser lo que siempre había aspirado a convertirse, por muy doloroso que hubiera sido aprenderlo.

-No solo hablo de eso –susurro Bakugo como leyendo sus pensamientos, Midoriya le siguió con la mirada notando como señalaba otras partes de su cuerpo mientras el muchacho se notó sonrojar por completo al notar como las marcas los mordiscos, las quemaduras en las caderas y entre las piernas, eran incluso mas visibles que todas las cicatrices que habían dejado los combates en él.

-Ka-Kacchan!

Pero no le dejo continuar, dejo de oir el reloj, quizás hacia demasiado, lo atrapo contra sus brazos leyendo aquel mapa que había trazado en su piel, la forma en que subía por su cintura y se apretaba en sus caderas,las formas que se curvaban en su garganta y que sabía que cogía más fuerza en su nuca, la forma en la cual tenía la piel roja en las piernas y entre ellas por algunas quemaduras que había dejado a forma de firma, el trazo de sus uñas en su espalda, la forma de su boca en sus muslos, la manera en la cual se marcaba la piel de Midoriya ante su roce, como aceptaba y amoldaba su ferocidad ; le miro con suavidad mientras lo escuchaba suspirar debajo suyo, reptando las manos por sus brazos leyó esas cicatrices que contaban cosas de el, subio a las muñecas buscando sus labios con su boca , cerrando los dedos entre los suyos mientras lo notaba respirar contra su piel.

-No quiero perderme ninguna…

-¿Eh…? – pregunto entre un jadeo al notar como la rodilla del rubio se colaba entre sus piernas y las abría de nuevo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Ninguna de las marcas que tengas

 _"_ _Son cosas que no sabía de ti…y quiero saberlo absolutamente todo de ti"_

Pero lo pensó en su cabeza mientras notaba como el aliento de ese muchacho de pelo verdoso le encendía la piel de nuevo, lo pensó suavemente al notar el roce de sus cicatrices en sus dedos, en la forma en que tenia de mirarlo Izuku en esos momentos, en las maneras en que podría leer todos los días los caminos en el mapa de su piel.


End file.
